Max Payne's Contest History
Who is Max Payne? Max Payne is your stereotypical character who loses everything he has, then vows to get revenge on the culprits. Seems simple enough, but if Max Payne were that baseless, he wouldn't have nearly the popularity that he has. If you get past the cheesy pun that is Max Payne's name, both he and his games are quite good. Max plays the role of the broken man who devotes his life to getting justice quite well, and he also plays the part of someone having nothing left to lose very well. When Max first learns that his family was killed by the hands of drug dealers, he goes undercover in an attempt to both find out what's going on and to get revenge. Unfortunately, everyone else who could have known about the events has also mysteriously died. Max decides that the only course of action to take from there is to go on a massive killing spree aimed at anything dumb enough to move, and this has spawned a decent little series with Max as the main character. Coincidentally enough, both Grand Theft Auto and the Max Payne series are both made by Rockstar, and there are similarities between the storylines of all the games made by the company. "Collecting evidence had gotten old a few hundred bullets back. I was already so far past the point-of-no-return I couldn't remember what it had looked like when I had passed it." - Max Payne Max Payne's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-4 Summer 2002 Contest - South Division - 4 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Defeated (13) Dirk the Daring, 38707 76.17% - 12109 23.83% * Southern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (5) Scorpion, 20754 34.63% - 39171 65.37% * Extrapolated Strength --- 35th Place 16.64% Summer 2003 Contest - South Division - 10 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Defeated (7) Gordon Freeman, 49281 53.99% - 41997 46.01% * Southern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (2) Sephiroth, 18786 17.33% - 89595 82.67% * Extrapolated Strength --- 51st Place 16.68% Summer 2004 Contest - 20XX Division - 12 Seed * 20XX Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Tommy Vercetti, 29621 38.04% - 48239 61.96% * Extrapolated Strength --- 44th Place 18.39% Max Payne's series may have generated a lot of surprise mainstream popularity, but GameFAQs defies any and all common logic when it comes to contest popularity. RPG characters and flat-out legends dominate on GameFAQs, and no matter how mainstream the newer characters (Max Payne, Ryu Hayabusa, Tommy Vercetti, etc.) may be in terms of game sales, contest popularity is a whole different animal, as evidenced by Max Payne's performances. His 2003 match with Sephiroth is a perfect example of what happens when an unpopular character goes up against a GameFAQs legend. It goes deeper than this, as well. Max Payne has two victories, and those wins were against Dirk the Daring and Gordon Freeman. In fact, until Max Payne's surprising overperformance against Vercetti in 2004, Payne was considered a joke by many contest scholars. This guy was blown away by Scorpion, tested by Gordon Freeman, and flat-out killed by Sephiroth. If it wasn't for his surprising showing in 2004, Max Payne may never had seen the light of a GameFAQs contest again. But even with that one performance, Payne's popularity and seeding have dropped year by year. Payne needs a new release, and soon, or he may eventually fall out of grace with the contest field completely. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 8 - 19 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 4537 16.76% - (9) Ganondorf, 17640 65.18% - (10) Guybrush Threepwood, 4888 18.06% After a long break Max Payne returned for another contest go. Even though he received Max Payne 3 in 2012 not much was expected out of him. Still it was expected that he would at least defeat Guybrush, one of our weakest characters that keeps returning. The board expected he would make a comeback after the potential pro-Guybrush board vote, but it never came as Guybrush extended his lead to the mid-300s. Even after Europe went to bed the best Max Payne could do was stall for the remaining of the poll. I guess there was a reason to why it took 9 years before returning. Category:Contest Histories